Electronic devices are often loaded with video content that serves a promotional purpose. For example, stores that sell mobile phones often will place floor model phones on a display rack to allow customers to observe and interact with the phones. The video content can serve to attract the initial interest of a customer, tout benefits of the product, demonstrate features, etc. The video content employed in this type of setting typically is customized and created by a third party vendor using sophisticated development tools.
In addition to providing video content or other promotional media, it is often desirable to allow customers to try out the various features of the electronic device being promoted. The customer's experience with the device can be limited, however, by the sample data on the device. In some cases, little or no sample data may be provided. The sample data may be unrealistic. Other customers may have changed settings on the device or modified data to include inappropriate or otherwise undesirable material.